


Get Out

by Xstxyx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possible Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xstxyx/pseuds/Xstxyx
Summary: Welcome to the world where there is no escape.No escape from the traps.No escape from the torture.No escape from the pain.No escape from the end.There is no escape......Or is there?~~~~~NCT Fan Fiction where you can choose the fate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weelcome to me fan fic about nct  
> It also is on wattpad under the same name but unimportant  
> If there's ever a point in the chapter where it says like vote on this line it means in the comments (on wattpad you can comment in line)   
> So enjoy this peice of crap

1.

I wake up in a room I've never seen before. How did I get here? Where am I? I look around the  room covered with shelves full of books. It looks as though it's some kind of ancient library that no one has been in in years. There aren't any windows in the room, which is fairly small.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The only response I receive is silence.

_Well, silence is a better response than other things._

Then I see a door, which is oddly large for the room it's in. I get up, go over to the door, and I try to open it, however it's locked.

Something deep inside of me is whispering Use your powers. If you don't you're going to die.

I don't want to listen but it sounds so reasonable. "How will lighting a locked door on fire help? Plus, if I start trying then I want be able to stop, and it won't get me out, and then I'll have wasted so much time for nothing."

_Do it._

"No."

_Do. It._

"No!"

_DO IT_.

"Fine."  
   
~~~~~~~~  
2.

It's so dark in here, I can't even see my own hand in front of my face. Not that I could even raise my hand to my face. My entire body is numb like I'm paralysed.

Not moving isn't too bad, though. It gives me time to not worry, to not feel the pressure of so many pairs of eyes me at once, to just.......be.

It also gives me a chance to think, think about many things. Like, where am I? How did I get here? Do the others know I'm missing? Come to think of it, I Don't even remember what I was doing,........... Yesterday? Two days? A week?

I'm jerked out of my peaceful state by sudden searing pain. And it's not like it's just in one place, oh, it's everywhere.

I don't even realize my eyes have been closed until they shoot open when the searing starts. The light rapes my eyes for a few seconds before I squeeze them back shut.

For the next half an hour or so I lay on the ground, writhing in pain. I hope whoever else may be around doesn't mind my screams of agony.

You know what, I hope they do.

The pain finally fades away after a little longer and I can finally take in my surroundings.

I pull myself into an upright position as I wait for the light to stop raping my fucking eyeballs.

Once my eyes finally adjust I look at the floor I was previously pinned to by my own pain I see-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

~~~~~  
3.

I wake up with the sun shining on my face, which is being let in through an open window, letting in a cool but not unwanted breeze.

I decide to slither out of bed rather than wait for someone to attack me(get on top of me and crush me with 'love') viciously.('lovingly')

I walk into the kitchen, the scent of pancakes(burning globs of dough) filling my nose(suffocating my airways.)

"Hey, Taeyong, has anyone ever told you that you cook really well?" I say enthusiastically.

"Um, no?" He replies with less of an answer and more of a counter question.

"Good because then they would be lying to you." I reply, smiling slightly at the end because you gotta admit, that was kinda funny.

Taeyong turns to look at me with that ' I hate you right now but because your my child and partially because it was kind of funny I'm not going to throw this pile of burning mush at you' look.

What?

Never heard of that before?

"Thanks and good morning sunshine." Taeyong says to me, not even sounding a little mad.

"You know the phrase 'Good morning sunshine' is usually only used when it's been hours since you've woken up." I reply, just a little confused, but expecting what he says next.

"I have been."

There it is.

"It's nine?"

"And I've been awake since four, what's your point?"

We smile at each other, we fucking smiled.

Then we hear a yell from upstairs, and immediately we run to it. Why are we even hurrying? Jisung probably saw a hair on his pillow that was his own....... And still attached to his fucking head.

What I see is worse.

So.

Much.

Worse.

~~~~~

**_Weeeeeeeelll ok then._ **

**_I would truly like to thank you for taking the time out of your life to read this. So thanks to anyone who is willing to do that._ **

**_Lmao the chapters of this story have more words than my entire science fair essay_ **

**_If you have any guesses as to what pov it is im genuinely curious so please guess_ **

**_Hope this worked well_ **

**_Alright I'll see ya later,_ **   
**_GOOBYE_ **   
**_\- X_ **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N just letting you know for the first POV in this chapter they've already been awake for a bit but didn't really do anything i just don't feel like writing that in it would just be boring

~~~~~  
4.

I decide to move around the room for the first time since I've woken up.

Why didn't I move?

I don't know. I guess I just didn't feel the need to get any closer to the items in it. It's not like I was scared to get closer, I just don't think I should go near them.

Okay, I was a little scared.

No, scared isn't the right word. Scared is a word for children watching a movie with a few jumpscares and cheesy villians.

I was mortified.

Mortified until the shiney pieces of metal stopped glowing red with warmth, that is.

Now I can actually move without the threat of death looming over my head.

I'm still a little wary of the sharp shards. Reasonable seeing as seconds ago merely touching them would have killed me from the inside-out.

I'm horrified yet somehow drawn to walk through the trail that has been conveniently left through the knives.

It seems like such a bad idea, yet somehow I find myself rising to my feet. It's almost as if the glowing box at the end is trying to convince me to come closer to it, and it's working.

Will something bad happen if I don't? I don't know, sometimes I just get these kinds of weird feelings, like a pricking sensation or a stomache ache. But I don't know what they mean. I've tried to figure them out, but I can't. 

When I move forward it somehow feels right, like the voices in my head sighing in relief that I've finally listened to them.

When I get to to the strange box, I take a deep breath.

"You can do it Jae, just open the box."

~~~~  
5.

It feels like nothing I've ever felt before.

Like someone, or something is ripping into me.

But it isn't just tearing me apart, no, it's destroying me.

I can't move.

I can't scream.

I can barely even think.

All I can do is feel, but that's the last thing I want to be able to do.

Feeling yourself being torn is a fucking tearable( I'm sorry i couldn't resist) feeling, trust me, you don't want to feel it yourself to determine.

And, although it was fucking excruciating, the physical pain isn't even the worst part.

It was seeing his beautiful face.

Seeing the confusion and terror on it as he watched me fade away.

God, I loved him so much.

But this had to be the last time we ever saw each other.

The last time I looked into his eyes had to be when they were filled with pain, didn't it.

Why couldn't it have been when he was happy or...... I don't know! Anything other than that!

Why universe?

You had to choose us, didn't you?

 

~~~~  
6.

Everything seems normal........ish.

I must have fallen asleep, otherwise how could I have woken up? But I don't remember going to sleep.

I'm sitting at my desk in my cubicle, just like usual, right?

I look at the desk in front of me, my desk.

On it is a paper that looks exactly like you think it would if someone was working on it and fell asleep, the packet of papers open to a random page.

But I don't remember working on anything.

I try to look for what I was apparently using to fill out everything.

But there's no pen or anything of the sort.

I wonder if I could borrow one from some one else. What kind of a conversion would that be?

' Hey! Can I borrow a pen? All of mine magically disappeared.'

'The fuck?'

Yeah, they'll probably judge me intensely.

But I mean, if we work in an office, I need a fricking diddly darn pen.

I stand up and look over the edge of my cubicle and see the back of Doyoung's head, just as usual.

I decide he seems too deep into what ever he's working on, so I sit back down without what I was looking for.

I don't know what it is, something just seems a little wierd.

What is this paper even about?

I flip through the pages, my face of confusion turning into disturbance.

It's not about anything.

It's literally about nothing.

All the rest of the pages are just white peices of paper.

The one page with anything is just gibberish. I can't make out any real fucking words.

I start frantically tearing through everything else to find some sign that I'm not going crazy, that this is all a weird dream that I'll wake up from soon, but there's nothing.

Nothing, until I open one particular drawer.

And that's when I realized.

I don't work in office.

"What the hell?!?"

~~~~~

And that concludes the second chapter.

I just relized i have this habit of ending points of view with a very quetionable quote...  
INTERESTING.

I'm usually not a very emotional person but i gotta say, that second one was fun to write.

If you have any guesses for POV please guess i'm curious ㅇ .ㅇ

i'm also curious as to where you think this is going so please guess on that too  
:]

Thank you for reading and until the next chapter,   
GOOBYE  
-X


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters won't come out this fast im just catching up with the one on wattpad

ㅇㅁㅇ

7.

"Come closer."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Let's just say, I'm something to be respected."

"Something?"

"Oh, foolish child, there are many things not of this world, or rather, the world you thought you knew."

"What are you talking about?"

"They kept it from you?"

"What are you talking about?!?"

"Well that makes this more fun. At least, for me."

"....."

"Oh, so you've decided to listen, then?"

"I'm done with not knowing anything."

"Good. Now, where shall I start? Ah, yes.  
Well as you might have figured out even without any of them telling you, there is more to the world than there seems to be.  Now tell me, do you believe in magic?"

" If you're talking about stupid card tricks then-"

"Oh no, much, much different than that. I'm talking about real magic. Fires showing up where there isn't even a source of heat, plants growing out of nowhere, water floating through the air, those kinds of things."

"Well, those sorts of things have happened but Taeyong and Kun always asure us that there's nothing out of the ordinary, that there is a reason."

"Us?"

"Yeah, we're pretty much the 'babies' of the house."

"Ah."

"..."

"So, you never bothered to ask any more questions?"

"Well, no. Once I did, but they just said 'oh there's nothing wrong, just go back upstairs so we can deal with it'. That's all they'd ever tell me, though."

"Well, magic is real. And you all possess it."

"There must be some mistake here. Even if they do, I can barely pass highschool, let alone control the forces of nature."

"You really aren't smart, are you?"

"Jeez, I know I can't pass highschool but-"

"Not that."

"Oh..."

"You've never been drawn to anything?"

"Well, I mean, I feel drawn to guys-"

"No. Not that. That's not what I was referring to."

"It wasn't?"

"I mean like water, or fire? Or other things to that effect."

"Why did you put emphasis on the word fire?"

"What do mean?"

"You know, you were kind of edging me towards the word, like you were trying to manipulate me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I never do that."

"You just did it again."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you def-"

"Not the point. If I wanted the one who had super intelligence I would have taken Dongyoung."

"So, Dongyoung has super intelligence, noted."

"Stop deducing things that you should have been able to deduce before hand from what I say."

(A/N Hey hamlet, be. More. Chiiill. Sorry I'm listening to Be More Chill)

"So? Just because I'm not super smart doesn't mean I can't use my brain."

"Shut up."

"....."

"Good."

"So what can I do then, if you're sure about it?"

"I could tell you, but that wouldn't be quite as fun."

"You bitch."

"I'll kill Jisung."

"If you even try to touch him I'll-"

"I don't want to hear your weak threats."

"How do you-"

"They will be. Now that I've demonstrated your easily ignited anger, have you figured it out yet?"

"Well, based on your choice of words I would guess it's fire."

"Clap. Clap. Clap. Some one give this boy a cookie. "

"So I got it?"

"Yes."

"But how did I not know? How do I use it? What if I accidentally light something on fire?"

"Because you're a moron,  you have to figure that out, and you will."

"Wait, I'll set things on fire?!?"

"Again, fires showing up randomly without a source of heat."

"Was that me?"

"No. Those were primarily Renjun."

"You know, that makes a lot of sense, he's a fiery pixie."

"Ah."

"But, I still wonder something."

"What's that?"

"How do you know everyting about our lives?"

~~~~

8.

Normally, I wouldn't be afraid of birds; They're a part of nature, right? So why should I? I have nature in my genes.

But these birds are an exception. They are the symbol of death, so obviously I don't like to be all friendly with them. That would be like saying 'How are you doing, Death? Oh, me? Oh, you know just hoping you'll kill me sooner!'

I've never admitted it before, but I am afraid of TaeIl. The things he touches immediately disintegrate into thin air. It's not good. If he wanted to kill us off, it would be all to easy for him. What would happen if we accidentally ran into each other? Would I dissolve away just like countless household items? How does he do anything without destroying everything? I think we're all afraid of him, at least Mark and Jisung must be. Wait, no. We hid it away from them.

We tried to hide it from from anyone younger than Mark, but some of them found out. Renjun found out when Taeyong asked him to hand him a wooden spoon and it lit on fire. Jaemin found out when Renjun lit the spoon on fire pretty much right in front of his face. The kid got so scared that his magic shot water at the spoon to put it out. That was a fun day. There was no convincing them that wasn't real, so we told them. 

YangYang figured out when Renjun was going to throw a pillow at him, but then he accidentally lit it on fire. Then, as Renjun worded it, YangYang 'schreeched like a pterodactyl' while jumping 'like a newborn penguin' and then 'that bitch didn't come back down' causing him to 'schreech at the frequency of Mariah Carey' until Renjun 'took the pillow and said yeetus to the feetus with it'.

I have no clue what half of that meant but apparently YangYang can float in the air like a helium filled balloon. I've never seen this and I don't know why we trust Renjun, but we do.

Other than that, we've kept it from them. But based on some of the most recent occurrences, I'd say that was a bad call.

Because after people started disappearing, well, I mean I only know up until I myself did, I disintegrated before the sun set on the same day it started, so I can Imagine the other three went quickly. But, I can't remember who the other three were.

Maybe if I walk back through my memory....

I thought it was going to be a normal day, but holy fuck was I wrong. I woke up to the sound of screaming. I had almost dismissed it as just Chenle seeing Ren light something on fire, but then I realized there was more than one person screaming.

The moment I realized that I booked it out of bed so fast that I think I pulled something. 

When I get there, (which takes less than a few seconds) I only see one person who shouldn't be here has gotten to the source of the screaming before me. If you knew anything about us you could have guessed it was Taeyong. The sheer panic on his face was enough to tell me something was wrong even before I saw it.

There were, as previously mentioned multiple people screaming. 

First (and loudest), was Chenle, who had no clue about the magic (well, not really no idea based on all the previous occurences, but, you know, not a general understanding of it's existence.) Even if he had, this would probably still be equally as terrifying.

Then, there was Jisung, who was screeching into Renjun's ear, but it didn't seem like that was Renjun's biggest concern of the moment. First was keeping Jisung away from Jeno.

Renjun didn't know exactly what was going on,(none of us really did) so he thought keeping the younger people (who had no clue what was happening) away from whatever was happening was the best option.

Lastly, was Jeno.

I had no idea what was wrong with Jeno.

I take it back, Chenle wasn't the loudest (for once in his life), without a doubt, it was Jeno.

Now, normally it would be pretty impressive if you managed to be louder than Chenle, but (because of the situation) it would be amazing if you were in Jeno's position and you weren't louder than a dumptruck driving through a nitroglycerin plant. (a/n i love NLCV)

What was wrong with Jeno, you're asking?

Jeno was fucking disintegrating.

He was on the ground crying in agony, mostly curled up into a ball of agony. There was so much blood on the floor but nobody could tell where it was coming from, and we still don't know. 'There's no way it's coming from Jeno' we all thought, and how could it? Jeno hadn't gotten stabbed, he was dissapearing. By the time I had gotten there, he had a hole in his stomach. 'What the fuck is happening' I had thought. Then I had looked around at everyone else.

Mark and Donghyuck were looking at him with obvious shock on their faces. 

How could they not be shocked? There on the floor in front of them there someone (Who was practically a brother of their's) dissapearing but not silently.

Renjun, as mentioned, was trying to keep Chenle and Jisung away from Jeno. I wish I could think about how terrible it all must have been for Renjun. He wasn't the oldest of them, (Mark was older) but he always seemed to think it was his responsibility to make sure nothing happened to his subordinates. Even before he knew that he had the power of the fUcking sUn in his hands, he always protected them. I mean, half the time it seems like he's trying to kill them, but he never actually hurts them.

And then there was YangYang.

YangYang. Sigh.

YangYang was laying on his bed, his face squished into his pillow, another pillow on top of his head. He was trying to muffle the sound with the pillow.

Severeral times he had shouted "Five more minutes!"

I fucking hate YangYang.

Then, I saw the saddest thing I think I ever saw.

Jaemin.

Jaemin was looking at Jeno with pure pain and confusion on his face. It seemed like he was kind of trying to keep back his tears but had ultimately given up. He looked like he was about to collapse at any second. You see, Jaemin isn't exactly the smallest person in the world, but in that moment he was taking up the smallest amount of space as humanly possible. 

And then, I looked back to Jeno, except there was no Jeno. He was gone.

I hadn't even realized that the screaming stopped.

Explaining that to the others would have been difficult..... If I hadn't heard more screaming only seconds after....

~~~~~~~~~  
9.

Darkness.  
Darkness all around.  
A faint light.  
No known source.  
From where?  
Faint movement.  
Loom closer.  
Not yet.  
How long?  
Am I dead?  
Everything fading.  
Can anything hear me?  
Help me.  
Anyone.  
Need help.  
Someone save me.

~~~~~~  
Convenient explanation of earlier plot?

Who knows

Im very sorry about how cringey conversations are and just know it gets even weirder when you know who hes talking to

If you really think about 9. You might be able to figure it out.

I'm always curious as to who you think each one is, so please do give me your guesses!!!

I want to thank you as always for coming to read this story, I hope you enjoyed a longer chapter, and until next time...  
GOOBYE.  
\- X


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly im a mess but its fine

10.

I wake up to yelling - and someone running a few seconds later- and as an instinct try to get up to help. 

But I can't move.

ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshwhatdoidowhatdoido I had thought.

Everyone else is waking up at this point, but no-one notices my silent panic.

Within a few seconds, the screaming stopped.

But then it started again.

After a second I realize it's coming from me. 

The last thing I saw was Sicheng turning to look at me, mostly panic but a little bit of confusion as well on his face. And then the world was gone.

I don't really know what I'm hearing, because what I'm feeling is overwhelming my senses.

I don't know what's causing it, but this pain feels like something is digging into my stomach, flipping it inside out, twisting, then starting over again.

And then I was gone.

~~~~~

11.

My eyes flutter open and I'm greated by an..... interesting...... sight.

You'd think at this point nothing would be weird to me, what with all our crap.

But this is.......this........this is....something different....

I'm in some giant meat freezer.......not the first time I've been locked in a freezer.....frickin Yoonoh...... I mean......I could understand it if it was literally anyone other than him.....but....it wasn't...

And he did it multiple times......like that time I woke up locked in a freezer..... I know it was him because no-one eslse could have gotten me in there.... except maybe Dejun.....but he's too weak......and Jaemin......but he avoids me......or Sicheng but he's too nice..... Okay.... I think you get the point.... Goddamnit.....

But.....it's not.....this isn't.....normal.....even for us.......

You see...... It might be more normal...... If there weren't dead bodies.......not like animal bodies.....dead human bodies...

I don't know if they've been thrown in here before or after me....I wonder if I was supposed to end up like them.... If so......whoever's doing this clearly didn't do enough research...

Well..... It's no use to keep sitting here...... I might as well try to find the others.... If I can get out....

I have.....some...degree.......of experience getting out of freezers......it sounds so stupid when I say it that way.....

Oh........It isn't even locked.......

The door opens with ease......which is a little suspicious..... And opens up into a large hallway...... Which seems to go on....forever....on both sides......likely hundreds of doors line the walls....

There's a door right across from where I've just come out....... I try to open it......but.....the door is locked..........why would it be locked?........ I know everything is..........kinda.....weird...to say the least......but....it doesn't seem.......right.........

I could keep trying to open it.........or......I could go to the right.......or the left.......

WILL HE 

KEEP TRYING TO OPEN THE DOOR

GO LEFT

OR GO RIGHT

PLACE YOUR VOTE 

~~~~~  
12.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

And so Satan arises.

Hi! I'm Satan! At least according to YangYang.

Oh! I'll never forget that time I told him Taeyong wanted to talk with him and then he hissed "Get back Satan!" and proceeded to slither under his bed like a creepy ass snake.

I really don't know how I'm Satan in this situation but anyways.

Something seems a little off..... I don't know what it is though. Everything seems just a little bland. That, and the fact that no-one's tried to kill me yet! That is strange........ WALP! Hopefully this lasts!

I get up and go towardsss thhhhhheeeeeeee there's no door.

Why the hell is there no door? Where the hell did the door go? 

Walking out, I say "Ummmmmm random question......What happened to the do-" I cut myself off. Sitting in front of me, in an almost entirely empty room mind you, is Taeyong, sort of, sitting at a table, stirring tea, and smiling weirdly.

But it can't be Taeyong. For a number of reasons that is not Taeyong, but overwhelmingly at the moment, is the fact that Taeyong hates tea. 

I mean, ever since that food poisoning.......I mean, who could blame him?

But there "he" is, stirring it and smiling weirdly.

The thing that is supposedly Taeyong turns towards me and says very oddly, "Ah, We've been waiting for you, Donghyuck."

"Taeyong, have you lost your marbles?!?"

No reply.

"I'm not Donghyuck!"

He then turns towards the empty chair on the other side of the table and says, "I'm sorry, Yuta, Donghyuck here seems to be quite confused." Then back at me, " Donghyuck, you must have hit your head harder than we thought. It's ashame Jungwoo was killed, otherwise he could have helped you..."

"WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND! DONGHYUCK HIT HIS HEAD?!? AND JUNGWOO WAS WHAT NOW?!?" What if I am Donghyuck?!?  

Then supposed Taeyong says "You've most certainly hit your head harder than we thought. Go back to sleep, while we-" he again gestures to the chair that "Yuta" is sitting in"-Try to figure out a solution."

"Listen, I'm fine but  clearly need some help." But he's already gone back to ignoring me.

"How much longer do you think we can keep it up?" He says. Then pauses a moment, then gives a strange laugh. "That is true. Couldn't you have found one that worked quicker, though?" Another pause. "Uh. I really don't think I can take it anymore. Ever since Mark left because "we're all freaks" and "he never wanted to see us again" Donghyuck's been more annoying than ever." 

"What are you talking about?!? I-He-Mark would never say that! And what do you mean 'freaks' ?!?" But he's not paying attention. It's almost like I'm invisible. But I swear I'm still here!

"Ugh. That poison couldn't work any slower, I swear..........I know that we have to be patient, but Goddamnit, you'd think with his life draining out of him he'd be at least a little bit less annoying but nooo he had to be the most obnoxious dying person ever."

"WHAT?!? YOU POISONED ME?"  Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Deep breath in! Deep breath out! Deep breath in! Deep breath out! DEEP BREATH IN. DEEP BREATH OUT. DEEP. BREATH. IN. DEEP. BREATH. OUT. D E E P. B R E A T H. I N. D E E P. B R E A T H. O U T.

I'M NOT CALMING DOWN. I'M GOING TO DIE. WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO. 

I run back to the door and go through- but the other side isn't the same as it was before.

~~~~~

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Your favorite bitch finished another chapter

Sorry the first two are kind of shorter, i just kinda felt like they worked best ending where they did

If you've got guesses as to who each view is, as per usual, i love to know!

And please please please please please please please put your vote on 11.

Ps do you like the mini panic attack ㅇㅅㅇ

Until the next time,  
GOOBYE  
-X


	5. Chapter 5

13.

What happened?

How did I get here?

Who am I? 

~~~~~

14\. 

How the- you know what, fuck this shit I'm not fucking gonna go there, because guess what -I don't give a shit. I could be in the deepest depths of hell right now and I still wouldn't even give a single shit. The amount of shits I give is equal to the amount of brain cells Jisung and Chenle combined have. And they're fucking retards.  If they took an IQ test, the results would be in the negatives. Their IQs would be so fucking low, that doctors would get involved because its miraculous that they are somehow still a-fucking-live. Then the doctors would be all like 'the fuck we took some ya blood and it came back interesting so now we gon' test on y'all' and you know the fuck what I'd walk up to the bitch and say 'Torture me you fucking cunt' because Taeyong always fucking warned us. He always fucking told me, told me what the fuck would happen if I got fucking caught, he fucking told me. But here's a huge fucking reva-fucking-lation: I don't fucking give a god-fucking-damn fucking shit. That's fucking right! You heard it here fucking first! I don't fucking care any-fucking more! Be-fucking-cause it would be so fucking fun to watch the others get tortured! BUT- I digress.

Any-fucking-ways....

Hm. The walls are closing in. Maybe if I'm lucky they'll crush me to death!

WAIT IF I'M DEAD I CAN'T TORTURE KUNHANG WITH MY EXISTENCE AND I CAN'T TORTURE RENJUN BY THROWING WATER AT HIM AND I CAN'T TORTURE JAEMIN BY TRYING TO CATCH HIM ON FIRE AND I CAN'T TORTURE JENO BY THROWING ROCKS AT HIM AND I CAN'T TORTURE TAEYONG BY NOT LETTING HIM SLEEP AND I CAN'T TORTURE DONGYOUNG BY MAKING UP RIDDLES ON THE SPOT THAT HAVE NO ANSWER AND I CAN'T TORTURE YUTA BY HELPING YOONOH PUT HIM IN THE FREEZER AND I CAN'T TORTURE YOONOH BY LEAVING BANANA PEELS STRATEGICALLY AROUND AND I CAN'T TORTURE JOHNNY BY PUTTING A SHIT TON OF LAXITIVES IN HIS TEA AND I CAN'T TORTURE TEN BY REMINDING HIM EVERYDAY THAT I'M TALLER THAN HIM AND I CAN'T TORTURE KUN BY ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW OLD HE IS AND I CAN'T TORTURE TAEIL BY THROWING WATER AT  HIM WHENEVER POSSIBLE AND I CAN'T TORTURE -ok I think you get the point.

Yeah I like torturing them. Sigh. Good times.

ANYWAYS -now that I've come to the decision that death is not the best option- Howmigongetou¿

I gravitate myself around a bit- I've forgotten how much better than walking this is. It's like I can move around even when I haven't slept in three fucking weeks. I mean obviously if you haven't slept in a few weeks it would be kinda difficult to even have the strength to stand up, let alone walk. But I can just not sleep and still make it around to torture people! It's a WinWin! Yes, pun in-fucking-tended. But again I'm just going on about something that doesn't matter.

I find a key being pushed in by the wall so I take that bitch over to the door stick it in there. The lock clicks. I put my hand on the door handle, turn it, and-

DOES HE

A. OPEN THE DOOR AND LEAVE

OR

B. STAY

PLEASE VOTE IN THE COMMENTS

~~~~~

15.

FUCK OFF YOU CU- wait a second.

The fuck how'd I get here. Seriously the fuck? Shit did I fall asleep while doing something again? We get it Johnny, you don't want anyone to fall asleep while you're judging them, but was taking me somewhere I've literally never been before really the best option? He's a lil' stupid so it's not unlikely that that happened.

Yeah, I decide that is most likely what happened. My supposed 'memories' from before I woke up are prob'ly just dreams. I mean, how otherwise could you explain people dissapearing? Not even like they aren't around, no, they disappeared before my eyes. They were there one second and then they faded away in the following. It was clearly a dream.

He's probably still around.

"Okay, Johnny. I get it. Don't fall asleep while you're judging me. Lesson learned. Can we go back now?" I yell into the greenhouse around me.

Why the fuck would Johnny take me to a greenhouse? If you're trying to teach me the lesson to not fall asleep, then why bring me to a serene, secluded place? Well, I mean, he is a little stupid.

"Johnny! I don't have forever!" I yell louder this time. 

Still no response.

Looks like I'm getting back by myself.  Ugh. I hate Johnny so much sometimes.

I begin to walk towards a visible door, but after only a couple steps I'm stopped by something pulling my foot down. I look to see what it is, and see that it's........a leaf?

What the hell? Last time I checked, leaves can't hold people down. I only had a few seconds to question this before I was attacked by the other greenery around me.

~~~~~  
    
Congratulations! You've made it to the end of this shitty chapter!

Thank you for reading it despite how terrible it is!

As per usual, if you have any guesses as to who each POV is please leave answers

~here~

And please please please please please please please please vote on 14.

Walp, thats all for this chapter  
GOOBYE  
-X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone ever looked at the tabs i have open they'd be very confused because i have a tab open with the three blind mice on it


	6. Chapter 6

16.

reeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHHHHH.   
"I'M UP." I jolt to sit upright, not quite sure what to be ready for, but ready for it anyways. I never could have been ready for what I'm seeing right now. It's not exactly normal to wake up somewhere you've never been before.

I figure out a second later that the sound I had just woken up to was the sound of mic feedback. This theory proves to be correct when a man with a stern voice starts talking to me through a speaker. 

The man explains that I must choose one of the three doors surrounding me. Each will close after I've gone through so there's no changing my mind. Each doors leads to three more, those three to three more, and so on until I reach the end, branching out into a giant tree of choices. Based on the way he spoke, it was implied that not cooperating meant death. I need to stay alive, so I decide to do as he says.

I look around me at the three doors and decide to go over to the-

WHICH DOOR DOES HE GO IN FIRST

A. 1

B. 2

C. 3

SECOND  
A.1

B. 2

C. 3

THIRD

A. 1

B. 2

C. 3

FOURTH

A. 1

B.2

C.3

FIFTH

A.1

B.2

C.3

Thank you for your time  
Please vote in the comments

~~~~~

17\. 

It's hot. That's all I know before I open my eyes but I already know exactly what it means. It means that I need to leave. And I need to do it now. 

When I open my eyes I get confirmation that what I already knew was correct. I scan the room to look for a door or window or anything, seeing that the orange flickers were even worse than I previously thought. The flames roared all around me. Everywhere in the room was covered in fire except the small circle that I woke up in. 

This fire isn't an accident. Most likely a gas fire. No way the room could've just accidentally lit up like this. If I were dumb enough to, one deep inhale and I would be able to smell what an oil dump smells like. This was not an accident. It's a test.

Who's testing me? If I live through this, I might be able to find out. 

I look around for a way to escape or maybe even to put out the flame. I see a fire sprinkler on the ceiling. It clearly doesn't work. I know because if it did iy would certainly be going off by now. But I don't need a working fire sprinkler, I just need one with a water source. 

With my vision, I follow the pipe coming out of it to the wall behind me. Lucky for me, the wall it goes into is in my little circle without flame. 

I tear of part of the wall without any trouble at all and find a tank full of water. 

Hell knows how long this has been sitting here. 

With one small motion of my hand, the tank busts open and the water inside of it rockets around the room, putting out all the fire. This seems too easy.

The room is extremely calm now. Too calm.

I go over to the door that used to be concealed by flames and try to open it. Ugh. Locked.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
BLAST SOME FUCKIN WATER AT THAT BITCH.

It opens.

No, I take that back, it doesn't open; It flies off its fucking hinges.

Oh, I wish I got to do that more often. 

~~~~~

18\. 

Two keys. Two keys sitting side by side on a table sitting in front of me. There's a small peice of paper that says "Take one key. Each has two sides. One to unlock the door in front of you, the other a mystery." 

I have quite a few questions like "Where am I?" or "How did I get here?" or maybe "Why the heck do I need a key?" But, there's no one to ask, so I guess I'll just have to figure those things out by myself. There is one question I do think I know the answer to. And that is the answer to "Why?"

The keys are distinctively different, both with small crystals in intricate patterns on one end, the other end of each being a sort of shimmering silver. Upon closer inspection, I've decided that the silver ends are for this door.

The key sitting on the left is decorated in amethysts. The jewels create a kind of striped pattern. That's the only way I can think of to describe it. It's definitely not a pattern you see anywhere else. 

The one on the right has jade worked into it's structure. It looks almost as if while the key was being made someone broke up a large chunk of the crystal and dropled it into the metal before pouring it into the mold.

One thing is for certain though, these keys were definetly made specifically for the person or thing that's keeping me, and probably all the others, here. 

DOES HE TAKE THE

A. AMETHYST KEY

B. JADE KEY

VOTE NOW  
PLEASE IM BEEEEGGING YOU

~~~~~

Another chapter finished

We're almost ready to loop back around to the first few POVs are you happy no okay i knew you wouldn't be

Please place votes on all the times i question what they should do  
Don't you want to be a part of the terrible decisions!

If you have any guesses for the POVs please put em 

~iN dA cOmMeNtS~

Thank you for reading this really bad story and until next author note   
GOOBYE  
-X


	7. Chapter 7

19.

"You've got to be kidding me Hennar. You could have made me do anything but you chose the most tedious thing you could. You could've made Jisung do it! Whatever thing you try to make him do he won't be good at it! You really should've taken the chance you had to make me do one of the harder ones! Maybe if you were lucky I would've died and then you would've had an easier time with the rest of them."

"Kun, I couldn't bring myself to do anything to you!"

"Hennar, we're supposed to be worst enemies! You can't just go easy on me until the final battle! It needs to end at some point, you're just prolonging the pain of knowing it's coming."

"I know! I know, alright? I know that I shouldn't let my emotions overtake my duties, but I couldn't watch you get hurt, especially if I knew that I was why you were hurting."

"We can't outrun it. The final battle is coming. Either your side will win and mine will rot away or mine will be victorious and yours will crumble. There's no real way to win, Hennar. Just out of curiosity, what did you decide to do with Jisung?"

"Um......... Well...."

"You didn't give him to Luseon, did you?!?!"

"No! Luseon would threaten to cut someone's head off if Jisung didn't answer him and Jisung would say 'Please do'! Not to mention he isn't the right element for that."

"Well, then what did you do with him?"

"I may, or may not have given him to..........Ccccccyyyyyyrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa..."

"Oh, I'm gonna miss Jisun-"

"She's not gonna kill him! That's not her job! And there were only so many places I could've sent him to. It had to be Cyra! She's the most tame of the three."

"Wait, who went to Xennae?!?"

"Umm....Mark?"

"Oh my gosh, why?!? He still could've gone to Elinou!"

"Kun......."

"What is it?"

"Elinou is much, much, much, worse."

"What did you keep from me, Hennar?"

"It's not important..........My turn for a question!"

"Um, alright, I guess?"

"So did you ever tell the younger ones about, you know, the elements?"

"Hell no! Taeyong would strangle us if we did! Wait, I just realized something..."

"What is it?"

"Taeyong..........what did you do to him?"

"Lyzra's maze. Why?"

"Hennarazia! You can't do that!"

"Why not?!"

"The connectivity ring!"

"Nasharo! Open the door in Jackl's room. Now!"

~~~~~

20.  
(omg i never thought i would be putting the number 20 at the top of one of these chapters :0)

When I wake up, the first thing I see is a small peice of paper. Before I even think about touching the paper, I need to survey the entire room. 

Yes, I know exactly what's happening. The creatures in my dreams told me about it. They said "You'll be captured in a way you could never even think of-" I'd say dissapearing into thin air definitely wasn't on my list of ways I would get captured. "-you'll be put somewhere you've never been before, and you'll perform a task-" luckily for me that seems to be the one I'm doing. "-or, they'll perform a task on you." 

Now, I don't know who 'they' are, and I don't know what any of the tasks are, but at least I know what's happening. I can't imagine what the younger ones are thinking. Most of them don't even know about the elements. They don't even know that they posses such great power that could help them.

After looking around the room for a little bit I decide that I'm ready to look at the small peice of paper.

The paper is folded in half. On the side facing up, written in neat letters, it says; 

"In order to escape you must solve my riddle. Read the riddle written on the inside of the paper, and then say the answer out loud. The doors will open once you guess correct. If you are incorrect you may keep guessing. You have unlimited guesses."

Intersting task. Especially interesting that it was given to me. I open up the peice of paper. On the inside it reads;

"A group of six fish is swimming in the ocean when one of them smells something good and swims off to find it. He accidentally gets trapped by three very hungry sharks. The sharks plan to eat the fish. How does the fish get out?"

..........  
.........  
.......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
What in the black and white fuck is this fucking BULLSHIT?!?

~~~~~

21.  
Once you know who this one is i think it perfectly catches the essence of his existence: extra and just trying to annoy people

I've already seen it happen eight times before me, and experienced it once, so bitch I know it's coming. I can feel it a tinglin insidame. And you know what bitch?

Do ya fuckin know what the fuck?

If ima fuckin dissapear ima fuckin dissapear as extra as possible. 

I take a deeeeeep asssssssss breath in and, just as the pain hits me, I fucking "AAAAAAHGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH." 

~~~~~

YES FINALLY 21 POVS STARTED NOW I CAN GO BACK TO THE ONE I WRoTE LEGITIMATELY 6 MONTHS AGO

yeah you heard that right i wrote the  first POV in late november 2018 then didn't start like actually writing them again until like January 2019 which i think is really confusing becuase the month that i got so into NCT was December 2018 but like i didn't write in that time

By the time you're seeing this it's at least a little bit after when I'm writing it  
(

lol try 2 months)

I decided to start all their povs before i started posting because it just made more sense that way I'm not trying to figure out how I'm starting them while there might be someone out there who wants to keep reading it now i don't know who would want to read this but someone might  
Btw istg sm if you add new members right now first i will send them all the love in the world and then i will choke you to death

As I've always said  
If you have any guesses for any of the 21 points of view that you've read on here  
Please place those guesses right 

¿here?

Please vote on all of the in chapter polls that have happened

Btw you're supposed to try to find the answer to the riddle on 20 cuz that affects something if you can figure it out or not pls help him he needs your help  
My sistee snekkysnekeu (this is only her wattpad name she won't tell me her ao3 one )came up with it go drop her a follow because you can

I cannot thank you enough for reading this if you've taken the time to do so.

Now, i will see you in the author's note at the end of the next chapter, after i have continued some povs finally  
Anyways  
GOOBYE  
-X  
19.05.20


	8. Chapter 8

_**(I suggest you pay attention to numbers becuase some times there will be a number skip and you gotta remember which part is which-the numbers will go away once i reveal whose parts they are this is just more fun)**_  
_**1.**_

"Ugh! I told you it wouldn't work!"

"Oh, I see, you've got nothing to say about that?"

_Well, I mean it didn't work so-_

"I can see that it didn't work based on the fact that the door is still fucking closed."

I'm just gonna do what I should have before listening to the stupid voice, look around to see if there's a key or something.

"Thanks for nothing, useless voice."

_Well now that wasn't very nice._

"Shut up."

Well, I mean, I'm in a library so the obvious answer is that there's something in one of these books, a hidden clue to how to escape. So, I start looking.

I go over to one of the shelves and pick out a book with a dark green spine. I open up the book to a random page where it says.......  
Nothing.

Hm. That's.......odd.

I flip through all the pages.

None of them say anything. Well maybe it's just supposed to be.....holding........the place...of another book? Doesn't matter.

_Sigh._

"I said shut up."

I pick up another book. Same thing. And another, and another, and another. All the same thing. About 200 pages of _nothing_.

I've probably gone through like 80,000 pages of nothing, nothing until I come across a dark red spine with a strange gold pattern on its side. When I opened it, yet again I was expecting _nothing_ but what I got was _something._

_**(a/n omg when i wrote that i though about how at bts' metlife new jersey show (i was there) rm said "It takes so much to go from nothing to something. And today I finally felt like we had become something." and like it was really inspirational and idk sorry if bringing up bts made you mad like this story is about nct but it just reminded me of it. I've realized that i want nct to be at the point where they can realize they're something too.)** _

~~~~~

**_2._ **

Written on the ground -in fucking blood mind you- was written a ton of tallies.

The tallies are in two colums. The firsts pattern is like this: dash 5, dash 5, 3, degree 7, dash 4, 1, dash square. I assume that the square is supposed to represent nothing. _**(HINT HINT**_ ) The next column is much longer. It goes a little like this: dash 6, dash 2, degree 5, degree 8, dash 8, degree 5, square, square, degree 5, degree 2, 1, dash 5, 5, degree 9, 4, 1, 4, degree 9, degree 8.

I have no fucking clue what someone is counting or why there are dashes and degrees but there are.  I don't think I even want to know whose blood it is. Could it be mine? I don't know, I was in a lot of pain. I check but I'm not bleeding from anywhere. Strange.

I don't have anymore time to give it thought like I want to. All of a sudden I notice a creepy ass fuckin baby doll, which doesn't have any eyes. No eyes, as in the eyes have been taken out and were replaced with a steady stream of crimson tears. Blood. Its blood. Real blood. That isn't even the creepiest part though.

The creepiest part is that it's moving towards me like a feral fucking cat. Or YangYang. Sometimes YangYang crawls around like that and it's really cr- not the point. The point is that it's a doll and it is physically moving on its own.

One more thing happens before I decide it's time to book it outta here.

Do you know what it is?

A hundred more show up out of the fuckin shadows, all just as creepy as the first one.

~~~~~

_**3.** _

And then, Jeno was gone.

The love of my life just disappeared. There was silence for only a second before something else happened. I don't know what it is. All I know is that everyone else went to them.

I know they all left because no one was there. No one was there when I started crying. No one was there when I tried to wipe my tears away. No one was there when I gave up on it. No one was there when I started shuttering. No one was there when I shakily started moving to where he was and no one was there when my legs failed. No one was there when I failed to get back up. No one was there when I felt a pain that was physical, not just an internal one so intense that I can feel it on the outside. No one was there when it got worse and no one was there when it got even worse than that. No one was there when I didn't scream. No one was there when it got _even wors_ e and I still didn't scream. When I was disappearing no one was there, and no one was there when I was gone. No one was there. No one knew.

~~~~~

_**WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO**_  
_**I HATH FINISHED A REPEAT**_

_**I go back to read these through one last time before posting them and honestly soemtimes i forget that i wrote parts and im just like what when did i do this** _

_**When i was writing this i had to go back to the first chapter because its been so long that i forgot what was goin on** _

_**Decode the second one i dare you** _

_**Second round of guesses for these three yay** _

_**~in the comments~**_

_**Thank you for reading this thing i have created**_  
_**Next chapter**_  
_**Ill see ya**_  
_**Or I'll have disappeared like Jeno**_  
_**We don't know**_  
_**GOOBYE**_  
_**-X**_  
_**19.05.20**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was when i put this is that i realized on the first chapter 1. doesn't have the italics so you dont know which parts are those parts so maybe ill try to fix that
> 
> Idk ive just been too lazy to do rich text


End file.
